


pack scents

by hizziesdream



Series: Teen Wolf prompts/one shots/writings [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, also Liam reflects on Allison bc the pack misses her, ambiguously set sometime in season 5, i miss allison argent, just me reflecting on the characters and their scents bc why not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:48:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29680731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hizziesdream/pseuds/hizziesdream
Summary: just in reach but not quite
Series: Teen Wolf prompts/one shots/writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180838
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	pack scents

**Author's Note:**

> this is Liam's pov reflecting on the character's scents, i guess

Scott smells like what he imagines sunbeams to smell like, like hope and warmth and smiles and pack. It's always a comforting smell, wrapping around him like a blanket, engulfing him until it's the only thing he smells. That's what Scott usually smelt like, so it always felt like a punch in the gut when the smell assumed hidden depths, obscured by the light of day and Scott's big smiles. Usually, after a battle won or a near-death-situation escaped, his scent would go dark and bitter, tinged with grief and guilt. Liam never liked to be around Scott then, because he got that faraway look in his eyes, that seemed to question why they were still fighting. Scott wasn't supposed to look like that. The others, sure, they could question and doubt, but not Scott, never Scott. He was their leader and it was easy to forget that he too was just a teenager, carrying the world on his shoulders, because he thinks he had to.  
Stiles smelled like the Adderall he practically breathed, exhaustion from too many all-nighters and the grease from his jeep.  
Lydia was constantly engulfed in a number of smells, ranging from her hair product to her perfume - always something fruity -. But the most prominent smell was always strawberries with a hint of chalk from school and - always subdued, but always there - the bitter scent he associated with death. It followed her around like a shadow, clung to her at all times, and tinted the otherwise sweet aroma of her smell. It was a constant reminder that she was a banshee and that she was connected to death in a way the rest of them would never understand.  
Malia smelled like the preserve, where she had lived for so long, like freedom and woods and the smokey smell of burning embers.  
Argents smelled like gun powder, wolfsbane - always a different strand - and the bitter scent of grief, strong enough to cover up the rest.  
Liam had never met Allison, but her memory was always there, just in reach but not quite. He saw it in the way Scott's eyes had darkened with an immeasurable pain when he said: "Not all of us are." He noticed it in the way Lydia sometimes turned around as if to say something but then didn't, as though she had expected someone else to follow her (her best friend, he remembered, the one she had felt die - the hunter and the banshee). He saw it in the way Argent's eyes widened when he looked at the bow that was mounted to the wall in his weapons room. Stiles was quite obvious whenever Argent was in the room, never quite meeting his eyes, even when talking to him. The scent that always came off him then made Liam sick to his stomach, because he knew it all too well. Guilt.  
Liam had never directly asked about her, sensing that the pain and the grief were still too strong, but he figured some things out, from details dropped in whispered conversations and from articles in the local newspaper.  
She was the only daughter of Chris and Victoria Argent, competitive archer, beautiful (there was a picture of her next to the obituary). Her aunt Kate (later turned sociopathic were-jaguar) died (after being accused of the murder of a family of eight - Hale, another open wound), her mother killed herself (depression, apparently) and then Allison died. She was 17. A year older than Liam and she was dead. Once again he wondered how they had all ended up like this, teenagers fighting in a war not meant for them.  
There were reminders of her everywhere, the AA in the library cupboard written in Scott's handwriting, a photo of Lydia and Allison as Lydia's lock screen, Stiles clutching a silver arrowhead like a lifeline.  
Liam was sometimes jealous of not having met her, of this divide between the older members of the pack and him. At least Malia was in the same boat, never having officially been introduced to her either, even though apparently Allison had saved her life once. Sometimes they spoke of her in hushed tones, things like "she still is", "she would be proud", "I miss her". In those moments he ached for just one moment with Allison, because she sounded fierce and fearless and kind and wonderful and he missed her even though he'd never known her.


End file.
